Final Destination
by Azumi
Summary: The digidestioned are all grown up and have kids but have the digidests adventures stopped? What will happen when the second generation goes back in time to save their parents?
1. Default Chapter

Final Destination  
  
Disclaimer: Digmon-not mine! This story- MINE! HA! HA! HA! (no more caffine for me.)  
  
Section I -¦-Back to Before-¦-  
  
[.Forward.]  
  
It's a perfect day on the outside, not too hot, not too cold, not too windy nor too still. The sun shines from the heavens and sky has never looked bluer. It's a perfect day, on the outside anyway. The adults sat laughing, pulling out old photos and revealing long forgotten memories of the past, unveiling the truth but hoping none would find the real truth.  
  
"The digi destined." Taichi Kamiya says as he lets the words roll over his tongue, they had long sense been spoken. Since high school so much had changed, Tai and his new wife Jen had moved out to America and had one son, Sokcur. Matt and Sora moved into Matt's passed on Grandmother's house in the country, (A rock star needs a peaceful place to go home to) they had raised three spit fires. Joe and Mimi ended up getting married also and had two children, Joe jr. and Aero. Davis was married, Cody, Ken and Yolie, Izzy and even T.k. and Kari. All had their children and awaited this day, the day upon days where they hoped to save their offspring from certain torture. The digi destined had drifted, but by a simple fate they were held together. With a picture each had wrote this day, this day when the parent would band together to save their kids. 


	2. Chapter 1

[.Chapter 1.]^[.The Discovery.]  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brytani Izumi says to her older sister, Pheonix.  
  
"BRYTANI! YOU NEARLY BROKE HIS NOSE!" She says trying to keep calm, face turning slightly read as she pointed out the odvious.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I said I liked your hair!" The blonde boy named Kyro Ishida says, holding his nose and looking over to his younger brother, Lee.  
  
"You better be!" Brytani yells and her older brother, Koushiro, holds the back of Toby's shirt without halting his typing.  
  
"Well he is!" Lee says taking two steps toward Brytani before Amy Ishida (his older sister) grabs his shirt.  
  
"Don't talk that way to my sister! I'll! I'll! LET ME GO SHIRO!" The 5 year old screams as he claws his way to Lee, fury ablaze within his eyes. Koushiro jr. shakes his head but keeps typing, sipping his coke.  
  
"You can't do nothing!" Lee yells and Amy brings him to the ground as the 11 year old struggles to beat up the 5 year old. Class.  
  
"OH YEAH! COME ON! LET GO!" Toby whines as he balls his tiny fists and tries to slug Lee who also struggle from under Amy (who had Lee hog pinned). Koushiro fixed his grip on his younger brother and gives a soft smile as he watchs Toby glare at Lee, not realizing he barely came to Lee's hip.  
  
"Hey, calm down you two." Joe jr. says as he winks and reaches over for his girl. (He has Mimi's coolness, not Joe's shyness)  
  
"Yeah, hey, look and listen. J.J. and me are going to go." Tanika winks at him and gives a flirty giggle. "Are going to go out. We need you guys to stay in the house, keep the parents outside." Tanika says and her younger brother, Akira, growls.  
  
"You mean we gotta stay in this stuffy, boring house so you two can make out?" Akira says with his father's, Ken, manner.  
  
"Sure." J.J. says and shrugs. "Well, why not?"  
  
"Well, first of all, what could we do! Huh Joe?! We hate your house it stinks and you're Mom's worse than MINE!" Akira says as he thinks about his Mother, Yolie and how her idol is Mimi.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't here you insult my home. But why not check out the attic? Nobody's been up there since we've moved in." J.J. says and points to the ceiling door to the attic.  
  
"But Mom and Dad forbid us to go in there Joe." Aero, J.J.'s younger and much more reliable brother says, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Look, what else is there to do? Aero, if you, Kyro, and the rest of you are so pathetic you don't want to get caught by Mommy or Daddy, go outside and ask them to whipe your ass before I kick it!" Brytani yells and pulls the cord to pull out the stairs.  
  
"This isn't going to be good." Amy Ishida says as Davis hops on to the ladder.  
  
"Come, worthy alliances! Let us venture into the forsaken ibis!" He says with his chest broader than usual, his green eyes looking and ready for the new adventure. Blankly Sokcur stares.  
  
"Huh?" Sokcur Kamiya says his face thrown forward with his father's famous unwavering confused stare.  
  
"Sock, I said 'come on guys, let go into the attic!'" Sokcur thinks and Carie jumps behind Davis.  
  
"Anything for you DAVIS!" She says dreamily, and he gives a small 'oh dear God' smile and goes into the attic, following Brytani and the rest follows.  
  
"It's so dark and dusty!" Alu complains and Akira snorts.  
  
"Sisters!" He says and pushs a cob web away from his face. Together they walk into the forgotten chambers and the youths stare at the relics of old.  
  
"Oh!" All of a sudden Sokcur nods his head violently. "I get it! Go into the attic!" He says and Phoenix sighs.  
  
"*Baka!" She whisper yells quietly, but stops as a cool wind went through them all, it was extremely odd considering that there was no windows or openings besides the trap door.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Kyro says as he pulled out an iron box with a data lock on it. Kyro shakes it and tosses it over to Koushiro.  
  
"Prodigious!" Koushiro says and pulls out his Peach laptop.  
  
"Yo, Shiro. What is it?" Kyro asks as puzzlement went deep into Koushiro Izumi's face.  
  
"I don't know." He plugs a digta cord into it, a screen pops up and Koushiro sighs. "We need a password." He says and they all look perplexed.  
  
"Can't you just fix it, you know hack it?" Amy asks and Koushiro shakes his head.  
  
"No, first of all, that's wrong, we don't know what's in there and second of all, that could take me awhile to do it." Koushiro says, typing.  
  
"Oh, just as I thought, you can't do it. Maybe you should let Sokcur do it then" Amy says slyly. Sokcur turns his head in recignition to his name.  
  
"Huh? Yes I can! Sokcur can't even get Alu's Easy Bake Oven to work! Hang on!" Koushiro starts a rainstorm with his fingers, his fingers barely off the keys.  
  
"Amy, if I didn't know it I'd say you're a little too like Mom." Kyro says and Amy winks, red eyes sort of matching her strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL! Up and running!" Koushiro says in conquest.  
  
"What is it Koushiro?" Sakura, Cody's daughter, asks. Her brown eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know." He says as slowly the box opens, all froze as a harsh voice began to whisper:  
  
.Riddle me this, riddle me that.  
  
.All you'll find is a game of mouse and cat.  
  
.I'll puzzle you now, I'll puzzle you then.  
  
.For my rein, 'tis never an en'.  
  
.Question me not, for no answer you'll find.  
  
.'pon cruelty and hardship rests my mind.  
  
.Riddle me this, nor that, for I, DejaVumon, king of the sly.  
  
.Is the one asking you who and why?.  
  
All stand stiffly and Sokcur utters a deep growl, angery anyone would dare even imply to hurt his friends.  
  
'Do you want to open the DejaVumon File?' The computer says and Koushiro stares at it.  
  
"Koushiro." Amy warns, she has always been more in tone just before something bad was about to happen.  
  
'It's just a computer file, nothing ever bad happened from computer data." Koushiro snaps and Toby grabs Koushiro's arm.  
  
"But what about Uncle T.K.'s books? You know. About the Migimon?" He says and tries to take the laptop away.  
  
"It was a story, Digimon, what Bull." Koushiro says and clicks enter.  
  
'Thank you for opening the DejaVumon file.' The computer says in it's straight voice as Amy broke into a cold sweat.  
  
"This isn't going to be good."  
  
(*Baka mean Idiot in Japanese) 


End file.
